Kekkaishi the Movie:Twisted Time
by OddEvilXana
Summary: Six mouths has pass since Yoshimori sealed Karasumori aka Chūshinmaru until time itself started to change


**Kekkaishi The Movie: Twisted Time **

**Six mouths has pass since Yoshimori sealed Karasumori aka Chūshinmaru until time itself started to change**

**Yoshimori POV**

(Dark cloud was hovering above the Karasumori School ayakashi flying down to the school and then the town's people were screaming in pain and horror and in those dark clouds two red glowing appeared and then I woke sweating)

Yoshimori:"It's was just a dream"

(I sat up and look that the clock)

Yoshimori:"7:30 it's too early for grandpa to yell at me"

(I heard singing in the kitchen I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad Shuji cooking breakfast)

Yoshimori: "Morning dad" (he looked at me)

Shuji:"Oh Yoshimori your up early are you alright"

Yoshimori: "I'm fine I just had a bad dream nothing to worry about"

Shiji:"Well alright breakfast will be ready in about five minutes while your up go wake up Toshimori and your grandfather"

(I heard my little bother's voice next to me)

Toshimori "Yoshimori what are you doing up so early"

Shigemori" Well well well I must be dreaming my slacker grandson up this early without me throwing him out of bed"

(I didn't say anything to grandpa because I was last in thought with that dream I have last night)

Shuji: "Come get your breakfast"

(all three of us walked into the dining room.)

**Tokine POV**

(I finished my breakfast and walked out the door)

Tokine:"Bye I'm going to school now"

(I started to school and then I say Yoshimori walking in front on me)

Tokine:"_That's weird I've never seen Yoshimori walking to school this early"_

_(_I walked up to him)

Tokine"hi Yoshimori"

Yoshimori:"Oh Hay"

Tokine:"Yoshimori is there something on your mind"

(he didn't say anything he just kept walking with me)

Tokine:"Yoshimori"

Yoshimori "Did you say something Tokine"

Tokine:"I've ask if you had something on your mind"

Yoshimori:"No nothing"

Tokine:"_I started to get worried ever since he seal away Karasumori he's been acting strange like he's hiding something from me" _

Tokine:"Yoshimori" (he stopped and looked at me )

Yoshimori:"Tokine…why are you worried"

Tokine:What?

Yoshimori"It's all over your face your worried about something"

Tokine:"Yeah I'm worried…worried about you Yoshimori ever since…."

(as I about to finished my sentence Yoshimori jumped from roof to roof to get to school and followed after him)

Tokine:"_**Yoshimori" **_

(I yelled and he continued jumping roof and then landed on the ground and started walking tours school)

Tokine:"Yoshimori" (he stopped again)

Yoshimori:"That's funny….You hated being followed and now this time you're the one following me" (He turned his head) "You know you can be unfair sometime" and saying that to me he walked away and I followed after him again

Tokine:"The reason I'm following you is because you didn't let finish my question"

Yoshimori:"So what….your going to tell me that ever since I sealed up the Karasumori area I've been acting different then usual and to answer your question I've been trying to move on with my life and trust me it's not as easy you think"

(The bell rang as we arrived at school )

**Masarmori POV**

(I sat down doing some paper when I felt a strange new Ora in the air I walked outside to see where the strange energy was coming from I said to myself)

Masamori:"What is this strange Ora I never felt anything like it and yet it feels so similar" (I heard Sen running tours me and saying)

Sen:"Chief did you feel that strange Ora"

(before I realize it the feeling was gone)

Masamori "Sen I going out for a while look after the place for me"

(He agreed and I walked out the front door can't shack the feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't know why.)

**Yoshimori POV**

I jump on to the roof to where my favorite spot looking up into the cloud and then I started having flashback about my dreams the dark cloud, the red eyes,

Yoshimori:"I wonder what that dream was all about it felt so real"

(I closed my eyes and started remembering the good times for the past six mouths like yesterday.)

(_**FLASKBACK)**_

_(I called out to tokine and asked her if we eat lunch since now I'm in high school now but she still think I'm annoying) _

_Tokine"Yoshimori just because we're in high school together doesn't mean we should hang out now" _

_Yoshimori"Whoa calm down I was just asking you don't have to go and scream at me about it you could just say No" _

_Tokine"I told you once I told a thousand times don't talked to me during the day" (she turned her back and walked away)_

_(__**PRESENT)**_

_**(**_I sat up looking down on the ground)

Yoshimori:"Who am I kidding nothing changed Tokine is still doesn't rely on me she still thinks I'm a joke"

(A minute later I heard footsteps and sound like someone was running down the stairs I jumped down to the stairs to see who it was and by the time I got there they were gone.)

**Tokine POV**

(I was in the locker room catching my breath for running down from the roof and after hearing Yoshimori words)

Tokine:"_He still thinks I'm unreliable maybe I was too hard on him yesterday I mean he didn't do anything wrong after all he's the one who sealed up the Karasumori site and he did it to make a change for us but instead he's the one changing and I don't like it" _

Kirara:"Hey Tokine Come on let's have lunch together I found the perfect spot"

Tokine: "Alright coming"

(I relied as we walked to the spot Kirara managed there I saw Yoshimori leaning against a tree)

Kirara"Hey it's that Yoshimori let's invite over for lunch"

Tokine:"Yea..yeah why not"

(We walked tours him)

Tokine:"Hey Yoshimori I wondering if you could sit us today"

(He looked at me with a confused look on his face)

Yoshimori: "What's the catch Tokine did you get hit on the head you never invite over for lunch before"

Tokine:"Well since we're both in high school now I thought maybe you could sit with us" (He stared at us for a few moments and then just walked away)

Tokine"Yoshimori…wai..wait a minute Yoshimori"

(I saw him walked away I've noticed something different)

Tokine:"_I don't get it yesterday he wouldn't leave me alone and now he's avoid me was it something I said"_

Kirara:"What's the matter Tokine did you two have a fight or something"

Tokine:"No not really I mean we had an argument yesterday but that was really nothing"

**Yoshimori's POV**

**(**Dark clouds, Red eyes, and now giant claw slashing though the sky and ayakashi coming down and the school crashing down and I woke up)

Yoshimori:"Same dream oh man I wondering what it all means"

(After a while I finished my breakfast and walked out the front door seeing Tokine walking in front of me again but I'm not going to bother her she'll just yell at me but still I wonder why she was being nice to me yesterday I would asked but knowing her she'll just get angry again then she looked back and stopped she thinks I'm following her again so I just kept walking

Tokine:"Yoshimori"

(She grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall)

Yoshimori:"What was that for Tokine"

Tokine:"I'm sorry but I need to talked to you"

Yoshimori"Ok but there's no reason to push me against the wall"

(She stared at me and grabbed my waist dragging me to who's know where and ended up behind an ally)

Yoshimori"So what is it that you wanted to talked about Tokine"

Tokine:"Well…you see…how should I put this….you…you've been acting strange for the past few days and I was getting worried about you"

Yoshimori:"Acting strange? What do you mean"

Tokine:"I mean…ever since you sealed up Karasumori it's like something inside completely changed…..something I don't agreed with"

(I noticed the saddest in her eyes she really worried about me but why?)

Yoshimori:"Hey Tokine…I know I've asked you this before but…..Why are you so worried about me…. I mean we don't have to fight anymore Karasumori is gone we have a bright new future and your still unhappy"

Tokine:"Well..it's nothing really….it's just….I don't like the change in you"

(what she said shocked me)

Yoshimori:"You don't like the change…but I thought"

(She looked at me strangely)

Tokine:"You thought what Yoshimori?"

(I looked down)

Yoshimori:"I thought if I acted like my bother Masamori…then you wouldn't see as a strange person anymore"

Tokine:"What Yoshimori I…."

Yoshimori"_**What am I some kind of virus to you…we've know each others for years and you've treated me differently then you do to everyone else" **_(I turned my back)

" but then again you've always been by side until the end I was hoping that if the fight would stop things would change but nothing change….your still unreliable to me"

(I walked away) _Six mouths has past and nothing has changed between me and Tokine I thought the reason she doesn't rely on anybody was because she was more focused on the task at hand I never thought being unreliable was one of her personal feelings…..Falling in love with someone like her then I must be the biggest idiot on the face the plant"._

**Tokine's POV**

Tokine:_"_I knew it Yoshimori has changed that warm feeling in his heart is disappearing I can feel it"

(I saw him walk away from me once again and then a thought came to my head I realize that he was hiding something so I ran after him and grabbed him by the arm)

Tokine:"All right Yoshimori what is going on with you spill it you hiding something"

(He turned his head and stared at me and then all of a sudden it got dark we looked out up and saw a big dark cloud hovering over the school)

Tokine:"It's there a storm coming"

Yoshimori:"No it's too dark to be a rain cloud"

(I looked at him and he stared at the cloud and then he smiled)

Yoshimori:"You've finally come"

(I looked the up again and the cloud was gone I turned my head and Yoshimori was gone.)

**Yoshimori POV**

**(**It's dark….too dark then a bright light came up I woke up and saw stars and space rocks and plant Earth then I heard a voice)

Women's voice: "You have waken child"

Yoshimori:"Who said that"

_Women's Voice_:"I am Yuma goddness of light and you my child are destined for great power "

Yoshimori: "Great Power oh been there done that"(I saw a bright red light from the corner of my eye I turned my head and see a giant red rock with black flames around it) "What is that"

Yuma:"That is the stone of sealing"

Yoshimori:"Stone of sealing"

Yuma:"That's right Yoshimori inside that stone is great evil 500 years ago your ancestor Tokimori frought against a powerful creature known as Raya"

Yoshimori:"Raya"

Yuma:"That right but enforcing she couldn't be destroyed her powers were to great for Tokimori to handle so he had no choice but to seal her away"

Yoshimori:"Seal her away…just like Chushmaru…but is she human as will"

Yuma: "Yes but unlike Chushmaru Raya wasn't so lucky"

Yoshimori:"What do you mean not so lucky"

(Yuma didn't say anything she reached out and put some kind of blue gem in my hand) Yoshimori:"What is this"

Yuma: "A gift…that will help you"

Yoshimori "Help me with what" (I looked up and she was gone but I can still hear her voice)

Yuma: "Help you on your quest"

(After hearing thatall of sudden everything around started spinning around and then the next thing I knew I was leaning against a tree in the school yard)

Yoshimori: "Oh man what a crazy dream"

(As I was about to stand up I notice I was holding something in my hand and it was the blue gem Yuma gave me)

Yoshimori:"Yuma…..So I guest that wasn't a dream"

_**Flashback**_

_**Yuma:"That's right Yoshimori inside that stone is great evil 500 years ago your ancestor Tokimori frought against a powerful creature known as Raya" **_

_**Yoshimori:"Raya" **_

_**Yuma:"That right but enforcing she couldn't be destroyed her powers were to great for Tokimori to handle so he had no choice but to seal her away"**_

_**Yoshimori:"Seal her away…just like Chushmaru…but is she human as will" **_

_**Yuma: "Yes but unlike Chushmaru Raya wasn't so lucky" **_

_**Presents**_

Yoshimori:"A quest…where am I going" (I heard someone callin my name)

Tokine: "Yoshimori….Don't run off like that you had me worried"

Yoshimori:"Sorry…I didn't mean to worry you"

Tokine:"Come on lets go already"

(She grabbed my arm and pulled me tours the entrance and we both walked back home)

**Masarmori POV **

(I walked and walked and finally after three days I arrived at my home)

Tokine:" "Masarmori"

(I turned and saw her and Yoshimori walking tours me)

Masarmori: "Well hey there you two…..how are things going around here"

Yoshimori:"Not must…. finally leaving a normal live"

Masarmori: "I see…so you be able to sleep at night this time"

(I started to feel that strange energy again….it's seem to coming from Yoshimori all of sudden his eyes turned blank and his power was rapidly increase)

Tokine:"Hey Yoshimori…are you ok…..Yoshimori" (He didn't say anything he just stared) "Yoshimori….."Masarmori"

(My grandfather came out)

Shigemori:"I thought it was you"

Masarmori:"Grandfather"

Tokine: "Come on Yoshimori snap out of it"

(A bright blue light appeared out in his right hand)

Masarmori: "What is that" (I reached for his hand and opened it up there was a blue gem glowing)

Tokine: "What is that a gem"

Masarmori:"Never seen anything like it and it's Ora is strange….._ It's the same Ora I felt before where did yoshimori get a gem like this from_"

(The gem stopped glowing and Yoshimori lost consciousness)

Tokine:"Yoshimori"

Masarmori: "I got him Tokine"

(I carried him inside Tokine and my grandfather followed me to Yoshimori's room Tokine: "Masarmori"

Masarmori: "He'll be fine Tokine he just needs rest"

Tokine:"Yeah I know but what was that strange Ora I felt"

(I turned my head tours her and noticed the fear in her eyes)

Masarmori: "I don't know but I don't like either Tokine"

Shigemori: "So you felt too didn't you Masarmori….I see why you've come back this you noticed a strange Ora in the sky and you knew it would be here"

Masarmori: "Grandfather what is that you know"

Shigemori: "Hmmm…to be honest I don't have a clue myself I asked Tokiko about the strange Ora and she wasn't sure either"

He came in and sat next to me and Tokine sat on the other side of me while Yoshimori was laying there unconscious What happened to you Yoshimori

_**Flashback **_

_**Tokine:"Hey Yoshimori…are you ok…..Yoshimori" (He didn't say anything he just stared) "Yoshimori….."Masarmori" **_

_**(My grandfather came out) **_

_**Shigemori:"I thought it was you" **_

_**Masarmori:"Grandfather" **_

_**Tokine: "Come on Yoshimori snap out of it" **_

_**(A bright blue light appeared out in his right hand) **_

_**Masarmori: "What is that" (I reached for his hand and opened it up there was a blue gem**__**glowing)**_

_**Tokine: "What is that a gem" **_

_**Masarmori:"Never seen anything like it and it's Ora is strange….. It's the same Ora I felt before where did yoshimori get a gem like this from" **_

_**(The gem stopped glowing and Yoshimori lost consciousness)**_

_**Tokine:"Yoshimori" **_

_**Present**_

(By the looks of it that strange Ora came from Yoshimori and it's increase in strength and what about that gem I've never seen something so powerful)

Tokine:"Masramori"

Masarmori:"What is it Tokine"

Tokine:"Did you know about this"

Masarmori:"Know about what"

Tokine: "About the strange Ora we just felt" she replied

Masarmori: "I know little of it… to be honest that's the reason why I came back in the first place….back at the shadow organization I had a strange feeling in the air I went to investigate and I followed the Ora back here" I

Tokine: "So…is that why Yoshimori acting like this"

Masarmori:"Acting like what….Tokine"

Tokine: "Acting like a different person….he's not acting like himself anymore"

Shuji: "Hey Dinner is ready…Oh Tokine why don't you have dinner

Tokine: Well…I…uhh"

Masarmori: "Come on Tokine lets eat" (I got up and walked out the door but Tokine didn't follow)

Tokine:" I'm not hungry…..I'll just set for a little while longer"

(me and my father left her alone with Yoshimori)

**Tokine POV**

(I sat there all night waiting for Yoshimori to wake up and suddenly no luck the next morning I woke up noticing I slept on Yoshi's chest)

Tokine: "Oh I must of fall asleep" (I yond and looked at my watch)…Oh I better get going I only got an hour before school"

(I ran out the door and back to my house I quickly jump into the shower now I only have thirty minutes to get changed and grabbed my bag and get to school)

Tokine: "Bye I'm leaving now" (I closed the door behind me and as I started waking to school a giant dark cloud was hovering over me and then A lightening stroked Yoshimori's bedroom)

Tokine: "Yoshimori"

(I turned around and ran straight to his house and ran up his room and there was a young girl she had long snowy white hair, wearing a little black dress white dress shoes she was staring at Yoshimori and smiled)

Tokine: "Who are you"

The Little Girl: "My name is Raya" (She answers and then disappeared)

Tokine: "Where did she go" (I heard Yoshimori waking up) "Yoshimori"

Yoshimori: "Tokine" (I fell on my knees and cried)

Tokine: "Thank goodness your alright" I replied

Yoshimori: "Tokine….what happened"

Tokine: "Well….where should I start….umm….well you see…..you fell of the road and hit your head…..and so you've unconsciousness since yesterday" (What was I thinking I shouldn't be lying to him about that when he has the gem right there in his hand)

Yoshimori: "Your lying…..Your lying Tokine….now tell me the truth what happened to me"

Tokine: "Yoshimori…..I told….you you felt"

Yoshimori: "Cut the joke I can tell if you lying or not"

Tokine: "Ok since when were you a psychic Yoshi"

Yoshimori: "Are you kidding…..I don't need to a psychic to tell if you lying or not"

Tokine: "…I'm…..glad your back Yoshimori"

(I started to hugged him and he slowly hugged me)

Yoshimori: "Ok not sure where I went but I'll go with this"

(I smiled)

Tokine: "Come on Yoshimori dinner is ready"

Yoshimori: "Oh great I'm starving"

(Yoshimori and I walked into the dinner room and everyone was glad that Yoshimori was awake)

Shuji: "Oh Yoshimori glad your awake….how do you feel….are you hurt anywhere"

Yoshimori: "I'm fine Dad"

Masamori: "Yoshimori…after Dinner I need to talk to you"

(Yoshimori just stared at his brother and nodded yes)


End file.
